Clowns And Love
by musicislife93
Summary: The boys watch IT for their weekly movie night and Carlos acts wierd. Trying to get over writer's block. Please review!


"Alright, comedy or horror?" James asked, holding up two different movies.

He was sitting on the floor in front of the TV with numerous movies spread out in front of him. It was the Thursday night, which meant it was the weekly movie night for the boys. Since they were 10, every Thursday night they would get together at Kendall's house and watch movies, and that didn't change even when they moved to L.A.

"How about horror? Mom and Katie will be gone for the night so we don't have to worry about Katie sneaking in to watch." Kendall said as he made his way to the orange couch carrying a large bowl of popcorn and a six pack of soda.

James nodded and placed the comedy movies back into the rack and held up a few different horror movies to pick from, "Okay, which one?" he asked and Kendall shrugged as he looked at Logan and Carlos, who were already situated in the corner of the couch.

"I don't care, whatever you guys pick is fine with me." Logan said as he picked at the popcorn he stole from Kendall and Carlos sat next to him, nodding him head in agreement.

"Well, let's see," James said as he started shuffling through the movie cases, "We have _The Grudge, The Ring, The Shining,_-" Suddenly, James stopped talking and grinned widely as he looked up at Kendall.

Neither Logan or Carlos knew what was going on until Kendall started grinning back at James, "_It._" They said together and James nodded in conformation as he turned to put the DVD into the player.

Logan rolled his eyes and felt Carlos tense up beside him. He glanced over at his best friend concerned, only to find all the color in Carlos' face had been drained and he was staring at the screen blankly. Logan figured it was just because they were watching a scary movie and Carlos-being the most childish of the group-was usually the one who was creeped out by them. So Logan just shook it off and turned to watch the screen.

The opening credits began to role and James shut off the light before he joined the boys on the couch settling in next to Kendall. Logan had seen the movie before, so he knew what to expect unlike Carlos who was buried under a blanket and curled into Logan's side even before the title was shown on screen.

Halfway through the movie, Logan made to get up and use the bathroom, but was weighed down by a shaking Carlos. "I have to go to the bathroom," Logan whispered to Carlos and glanced at James and Kendall who were too wrapped up in the movie to notice what was going on.

Logan's attention was brought back to Carlos when he heard a small whimper and looked into the scared eyes of his best friend who was clinging to his arm like his life depended on it. Logan sighed and sat back down on the couch only to have Carlos practically crawl into his lap and wrap his arms around Logan's waist.

Logan's eyes filled with concern as he wrapped his own arms around Carlos' shaking body and held him tight. The closer to the end of the movie they got, the more Carlos shook and whimpered against Logan's chest.

Finally, when the movie was over James stood to turn the TV and DVD player off and stretched as he turned back to his friends. "Well, I'm off to bed," he announced as Kendall stood as well.

"Yeah, me too." Kendall said and they both said goodnight to Logan who was still holding a now sleeping Carlos. Logan bid them a silent goodnight and slowly stood from the couch with the small Latino in his arms.

He carried Carlos to their shared room where he laid him on his bed and pulled the covers over him. Logan smiled softly at the sleeping boy and and ran his finger's through Carlos' hair softly as he gently kissed the Latino's forehead.

Logan and Carlos had just recently started dating and had yet to say 'the L word' to each other. They were still early in their relationship and didn't really want anyone to know just yet, not even their best friends.

But, as Logan looked down at his sleeping boyfriend, he couldn't help but smile, "I love you, Carlos." he whispered softly and kissed his forehead again, before he turned to make his way to the bathroom, grabbing some sweats to sleep in as he went.

After he used the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and changed his bottoms, he made his way back to his room and shut the light off behind him. As he shut his bedroom door quietly behind him, he heard a faint whimper come from the far side of the room.

"Logan?" a small, scared voice broke through the darkness and Logan felt his heart clench in his chest. Carlos sounded so scared and upset that Logan instantly felt guilty for leaving him alone in the dark room.

"Yeah, Carlos. It's me." Logan said as he felt his way to his bed and turned on the lamp on his bedside table. The light illuminated the room and Logan squinted until his eyes adjusted and looked across his bed to his boyfriend who was curled into a ball at the head of the bed with tears streaming down his face.

Logan practically flew across the room and took Carlos into his arms instantly as he crawled into the bed next to the shaking Latino. Carlos clung to Logan's thin t-shirt and started to sob as Logan rocked him gently, whispering sweet nothings into Carlos' ear.

When the small boy finally calmed down, Logan rubbed circles on his back and rested his chin on Carlos' head, " You okay?" He felt Carlos nod and suddenly Carlos was looking at him with tear-stained cheeks and blood-shot eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and Logan furrowed his brow in confusion, "I'm such a baby."

Logan smiled softly and ran his hands over Carlos' cheeks as he pulled him in for a soft kiss, "You are not a baby," he mumbled against the small boy's lips, "And you have nothing to apologize for."

Carlos pulled away and shook his head, "If I wasn't so scared of clowns none of this would have happened and you wouldn't have to hold me as I cry." Logan pulled Carlos back to his chest and kissed his head softly.

"I like holding you, it makes me feel wanted," Logan said softly and smiled when Carlos clung tighter to him, "Look, Carlos. I don't know why you are afraid of clowns and you don't have to tell me, everyone is afriad of something and this doesn't make me love you any less."

Logan mentally slapped himself when he felt Carlos tense up and pull away from his body, "You love me?" Carlos' voice was soft and Logan swore he heard it shake a little.

"I-Well-I-" Logan looked down at the bedspread and avoided Carlos' stare, "Yeah, I do," he finally whispered, "But, you don't-"

Logan started, but was cut off by Carlos' lips pulling him down into a soft, yet passionate kiss. Logan was a little suprised at first, but soon melted into it as Carlos' tongue begged for entrance that Logan instantly granted.

When air was needed, they pulled away and Carlos smiled up at Logan, "I love you, too."

Logan grinned and pulled Carlos in for another kiss as he slid down further in the bed so they were faceing each other.

Logan soon pulled away and chuckled a little, when Carlos whimpered, "We need to sleep," he whispered and Carlos huffed.

"Fine," Carlos sighed and laid his head on Logan's chest, "But, can you stay here tonight?" he asked in a small timid voice that made Logan smile.

"Wasn't planning on moving," Logan ran his fingers through Carlos' short hair and smiled wider as Carlos snuggled further into his chest. He didn't care that the light was still on, or that the door was unlocked so anyone could walk in and see them like this. All he cared about was the boy in his arms that he loved and that loved him back.

"I love you." Carlos said through a yawn and moved impossibly closer to Logan, letting his eyes shut as he let sleep take over him.

"I love you, too." Logan whispered into Carlos' hair and joined the Latino in sleep as he held him tight to his chest.


End file.
